Sirius, Pentelho Velho uu
by Malfoy-Moraine S.A
Summary: "Coroas" é o termo dado, geralmente por mulheres ou homens jovens, à homens ou mulheres que tem idade superior à deles. Para algumas pessoas o termo "coroa" é bastante pejorativo, pois, de alguma forma, conota velhice.


_**Mais uma produção original por Malfoy Moraine S.A. **_

**Título:** Sirius, Pentelho velho u.u

**Classificação:** PG

**Personagens:** Sirius/Remus (OU SEJA, CONTEM **SLASH**!)

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Sumário:** "Coroas" é o termo dado, geralmente por mulheres ou homens jovens, à homens ou mulheres que tem idade superior à deles. Esta superioridade de idade que define "ser coroa", para muitos jovens, varia muito do conceito que cada um tem, mas, geralmente, as pessoas com mais de 40 anos estão inclusas neste perfil. Para algumas pessoas o termo "coroa" é bastante pejorativo, pois, de alguma forma, conota velhice. (wIKIPÉDIA)

**Notas:** O u.u do título está relacionado com a expressão facial de Remus Lupin durante toda a fic.

"Com algumas pessoas, nós queremos dizer Sirius"

**Sirius, Pentelho velho u.u**

Sirius adorava quando a Mansão ficava assim, vazia. Não que ele estivesse arrependido de tê-la oferecido para servir de QG da Ordem da Fênix – pelo contrário, depois de tantos anos sem ver absolutamente ninguém além de dementadores, ele gostava bastante da movimentação que o cercava agora. No entanto, com a casa cheia, quase não havia a possibilidade de ficar ali preguiçosamente com Remus, uma coisa que ele sempre havia adorado desde seus tempos em Hogwarts.

- Sirius? - Remus o tirou de seus pensamentos, fazendo-o abrir os olhos.

- Que, Moony?

- Você está com um cabelo branco - Lupin falou como se não fosse nada de mais.

- O quê? - Sirius se sentou rapidamente de onde estava deitado na cama, passando as mãos pelos cabelos num gesto quase desesperado. - Cadê?

- Não, Padfoot... Não é aí... é bem... no saco...

- COMO? - Sirius tirou as mãos dos cabelos bagunçados e olhou assustado para o próprio saco. - Você não está falando sério!

- Por que não?

- Porque eu sou muito novo pra ter um pentelho branco!

- Sirius... a gente já tem quarenta.

Sirius levou uma mão ao peito e pulou para o outro lado da cama, como se estivesse honestamente insultado e apavorado pelas palavras de Remus. - Você... você está me chamando de velho, Moony?, - seu lábio tremeu, enquanto ele se esforçava para segurar as lágrimas.

- Não estou dizendo que estamos _velhos_, velhos... mas a idade vai chegando, Sirius. Acontece com todo mundo. Não é nada com o que se preocupar.

- Idade vai chegando? Nem vem que não tem, Remus! Eu sou muito novo! Agora que comecei a aproveitar a vida! - Ele se levantou revoltado da cama.

- Isso porque você estava preso, Pad... Mas o tempo não parou de passar enquanto você esteve na cadeia...

- Pois fique sabendo que ancião aqui é _você_, Moony!

- Mas eu nunca te chamei de ancião!

- Insinuou!

- Você está inventando coisas, Sirius...

- Eu? _Eu_ estou inventando coisas? Você é que acaba de inventar que eu tenho um pêlo branco no saco!

- Mas você _tem_! - Remus elevou o tom de voz, ofendido com a insinuação de que ele estava inventando algo.

- Quer saber? Não vou mais discutir isso com você!

- Você está sendo ridículo, Sirius!

- Eu não estou sendo ridículo! Estou na flor da idade! Pare de falar essas coisas!

Sirius saiu do quarto num rompante, deixando para trás um Remus estupefato, suas roupas e um Monstro chorando no canto do corredor, traumatizado pela visão de seu Mestre nu.

Remus sabia que nunca deveria ter aberto a boca para mencionar aquele pentelho branco. Sirius sempre fora sensível quando o assunto era sua idade, ou qualquer coisa que o lembrasse dela - como naquele aniversário em que depois do "Parabéns a você", Hermione emendou um "Cada ano que passa ele fica mais velho". Um quilo de bolo ainda está foragido. Testemunhas acreditam de pé junto de que ainda estejam nos cabelos de Hermione Granger.

Mas Remus esperava que ao menos, depois daquela pirraça do amigo - porque para ele, não importava a quantidade de pêlos brancos que Sirius tivesse pelo corpo, ele sempre seria uma criança pirracenta – ele fosse se acalmar e esquecer o assunto.

Não foi o que aconteceu.

Na manhã seguinte, Lupin teve um mau pressentimento. Reparou que fazia mais de 45 minutos que Sirius não vinha lhe "pentelhar". Erguendo a cabeça do mapa da Londres trouxa que estudava, ele decidiu verificar o que o amigo estava fazendo.

Quando Remus abriu a porta do quarto de Sirius, ele pensou que provavelmente estava tendo visões .

Piscou algumas vezes, e resolveu que aquilo era uma miragem pela falta de café. Então, fechou a porta e voltou pelo corredor, desceu os dois lances de escada até a sala, respirou fundo, esticou as costas e, decidido de que aquilo não seria verdade se desse uma segunda chance, subiu novamente as escadas e foi para o quarto de Sirius. Abriu a porta e...

É. Não funcionou. Sirius ainda estava se olhando no espelho vestindo algo que parecia ter saído de uma daquelas revistas trouxas de adolescentes: uma calça tão larga que obviamente era grande demais para ele (e chegava até algum ponto _muito_ abaixo da bunda do animago), uma cueca laranja que era perfeitamente visível com aquela calça, uma blusa com alguma estampa que o lobisomem simplesmente não conseguia entender... aquilo era um macaco? E, por Merlin usando ceroulas fúcsia, o que diabos era aquilo na cabeça dele?

- Sirius?

Black se virou de um pulo, um pouco assustado por ter sido pego se admirando no espelho.

- Oi! Er... oi - respondeu meio sem graça.

Como a única resposta que conseguiu arrancar de Remus foram duas piscadas confusas e uma boca em formato de "O", Sirius resolveu que seria melhor puxar assunto do que continuar naquele silêncio esquisito.

- Então... hã... Há quanto tempo você está aí? - perguntou com um sorriso amarelo.

- Um pouco... - Remus respondeu, meio vago. - O que é isso, Sirius? - ele indicou as roupas do amigo, decidindo que seria melhor perguntar de uma vez do que tentar entender sozinho. As respostas a que ele estava chegando provavelmente eram muito mais perturbadoras do que a verdade jamais poderia ser.

No entanto, era de Sirius que ele estava falando. Provavelmente a verdade seria algo mais perturbador do que sua mente jamais conseguiria imaginar.

- Como assim o que é isso? - Sirius perguntou, meio defensivo, meio curioso. Ele reconhecia na linguagem corporal de Remus todos os sinais de um Moony prestes a explodir de irritação - o tremor na têmpora direita, os olhos saltados, os dentes rangendo, o pescoço vermelho. Realmente, Sirius achava, não era uma combinação de caras e bocas que favorecesse o namorado.

De toda forma, ele realmente queria uma segunda opinião sobre a cueca laranja.

- O que eu quero saber é: o que diabos é isso que você está vestindo? - Remus tentou segurar sua irritação ao máximo com a cara de sonso que Sirius estava fazendo para ele. Era claro que Sirius sabia do que ele estava falando e estava apenas se fazendo de idiota. - Por que você está vestido como um maluco?

- Eu não estou vestido de maluco! Esta roupa é a última moda!

- É sim. Entre trouxas de 13 anos. O que também se encaixa na categoria 'malucos'. - Remus finalmente recuperou total domínio sobre seus membros após o choque e entrou no quarto, parando atrás de Sirius.

- Falou o cara sem estilo - o animago resmungou, ajeitando o boné.

- E isso? O que é isso na sua cabeça?

- É um boné. Você não sabe o que é um boné?"

O lobisomem bufou três vezes e contou até um número muito grande. Depois os contou de trás pra frente. Daí ele tentou contar os números primos, mas perdeu o raciocínio no 11 e afastou os números invisíveis com um aceno irritado de mão. Massageou as têmporas.

- Sirius, você quer conversar sobre isso?

- Não - respondeu o animago mal humorado, tentando passar pelo pescoço uma corrente de metal que provavelmente tinha metade do seu peso. - 'Tô indo dar um 'rolê'.

Remus escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, desconsolado.

- Olha, é compreensível que você esteja se sentindo um pouco mal com toda essa situação, mas seria tão mais racional se você lidasse com ela como um adulto, Pad... - Remus falava, enquanto seguia o outro pelo quarto, na direção da porta. - Cadê sua positividade? Hein? - Começaram a descer as escadas. - Olhe só, você sempre pode pensar que, comparados a Dumbledore, nós estamos na flor da idade!

Remus se arrependeu do que disse antes mesmo te terminar a frase, ao ver a expressão de horror que se formava no rosto de Sirius.

- EU SABIA! Você me acha um idoso! - Sirius apontou um dedo acusador para Remus.

- Ah, não, não vamos começar isso de novo!

- Você me acha um caquético com o pé na cova! Pois fique sabendo, Moony, que eu posso até ter um pentelho branco no saco, mas ainda tenho muita energia! Fui!

- 'Fui' pra onde?

- 'Tô indo balançar o esqueleto.

E antes que Remus pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Sirius saiu para o Largo Grimmauld e fechou a porta do número doze atrás de si.

Assim que colocou os pés na praça, Sirius parou para considerar a primeira coisa que deveria fazer com seu novo estilo. Então, ele percebeu que não sabia o que _rappers_ faziam.

Tentou, primeiramente, se portar como um _rapper_ se comportaria. Deixou o boné mais torto na cabeça, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça - o que foi uma tarefa difícil, porque os bolsos quase alcançavam seus joelhos - e entortou o corpo num ângulo preciso de 27° antes de começar a andar.

Sirius poderia dar um pulinho de excitação por ver a luz do dia novamente - isso se sua posição permitisse. Ele começou a caminhar a esmo pelas ruas ligeiramente conhecidas de seu tempo como Snuffles. Levou cerca de vinte minutos a pé até a Londres trouxa, onde ele prontamente começou a testar seu novo estilo.

Se ele levasse em conta que estava fazendo muita gente parar para olhá-lo enquanto passava, estava dando certo. As pessoas estavam até mesmo sorrindo para ele! Ele sorriu convencido, ajeitou a camiseta e falou consigo mesmo "Oh! 'Tô estiloso!". Remus com certeza era um chato sem estilo que não entendia de moda.

Foi numa das avenidas principais que encontrou o que procurava para selar esse novo momento de sua vida. Uma discoteca!

Ele mudou a angulação do corpo para o outro lado - já estava ficando dormente - antes de se encaminhar para a entrada do IMBC'S.

Sirius precisou esconder os olhos com as mãos por causa das inúmeras luzes coloridas vindas de todos os lugares e se movendo ao ritmo da música, mas não teve muito tempo para isso, porque logo um "trenzinho" vindo sei lá de onde e indo para qualquer lugar o agarrou pela cintura, fazendo o bruxo começar a percorrer o enorme espaço apinhado de gente que era a boate. Sirius não se fez de rogado e entrou na dança, imitando os pulos e gritos animados das pessoas atrás de si.

Depois do terceiro trenzinho, Sirius já estava pedindo arrego.

- O senhor está bem? - gritou uma loirinha com ar de riso. Sirius deve ter feito uma cara muito feia, porque a garota correu na direção contrária.

Ele foi pedindo licença até o bar, onde encostou-se no balcão. Para sua sorte, o rapaz que ocupava um dos banquinhos logo se levantou e ele pôde se sentar.

- Me trás um suco de abóbora? - Sirius pediu ao _barman_, fazendo o homem arregalar os olhos.

Agora, Sirius tinha uma das mãos no bolso, um suco de laranja - que foi o mais próximo que o _barman_ tinha conseguido de suco de abóbora - na outra, e o corpo levemente inclinado num ângulo agudo de 13° - o máximo que ele conseguia naquele lugar cheio. Seu boné tinha se perdido em algum momento dos três "trenzinhos".

Vagarosamente, tentou dar umas voltas no lugar, ao mesmo tempo em que observava a atitude dos outros garotos. Aproximou-se de um grupinho bem animado. Ele respirou fundo antes de juntar todo o seu conhecimento sobre gírias jovens e testou alguns trejeitos de _rapper_ com as mãos, que vira no clipe do Hot Dog Brown Jr.

- Eae, bixo, essa festa 'tá uma brasa, mora? Cheia de broto, galera gente fina, só no Iê-Iê-Iê. Te vi lá do cantinho, Pão, vim trocar um lero. Você é uma uva, 'tá sabendo? Bixo, essa festa tá uma brasa, só 'tá faltando tocar O Rei.

O grupinho piscou e piscou, depois encarou Sirius de cima a baixo. E depois de baixo a cima. Então um deles se recuperou do choque e saiu berrando.

- AAAAARGH! Tem um coroa tentando se enturmar!

Enquanto os quatro jovens se afastavam e misturavam na multidão, Sirius deixou o queixo cair, apoplético.

A volta para casa pareceu levar muito mais tempo, primeiro porque Sirius estava chateado, e segundo porque suas articulações doíam.

Ele atravessou o corredor do número 12 se arrastando, e seguiu para a cozinha. Remus estava lá, sentado à mesa, lendo calmamente seu Profeta Diário. Sirius deixou-se cair no assento diretamente oposto ao do lobisomem, que permaneceu escondido atrás do periódico. Remus não fez menção de ter percebido a entrada do namorado.

- Ai... - Black deu um suspiro sofrido.

Remus virou a página do jornal.

- Ai, ai! - Sirius suspirou mais alto, apoiando um dos cotovelos pesadamente sobre a mesa.

Como Remus não deu sinal de que tinha escutado, Sirius arrancou o jornal das mãos dele.

Remus piscou inocentemente.

- Sim?

- Estou deprimido - o animago anunciou.

- Ah é?

- Sim - Sirius fez bico.

Remus levantou-se e foi até a prateleira sobre o fogão. Começou a revirar as coisas até dar um sorriso de vitória.

- Aqui, coma um chocolate - Lupin entregou uma barra de chocolates da Dedosdemel para Sirius e cruzou os braços contra o peito.

Sirius ficou tão ultrajado com a falta de interesse de Remus em sua depressão que ficou alguns segundos sem falar. Azar o seu, porque quando recuperou a voz e estava pronto para verbalizar sua indignação, Lupin o calou com um dedo ameaçador bem entre seus olhos.

Sirius engoliu o que pretendia dizer.

- Você é um... um... um pentelho! - Remus xingou.

- Eu não fiz nada, eu juro! Sua pena de cegonha já 'tava quebrada quando eu peguei!

Remus fez uma cara de horror, e Sirius percebeu que aquela conversa não era bem sobre a pena de cegonha que Remus ainda nem tinha dado por falta. E percebeu também que agora estava encrencado duas vezes.

- Eu não acredito que você quebrou minha pena! Okey, eu acabo com você depois.

Sirius já estava quase aliviado por ter escapado da bronca quando o lobisomem continuou.

- Você tem ideia do que pode acontecer se você for pego saracuteando por ai?

- Remus, eu-

- No meu tempo, se tínhamos que manter alguém dentro de casa, essa pessoa era amarrada no pé da cama! Mas eu achava que você já era grandinho pra eu ter que fazer isso.

Sirius olhou feio para Remus.

- Como assim 'no meu tempo'? Nós temos a mesma idade...

- Exatamente!

- Ahá! - Sirius apontou um dedo acusador para ele. - Olha só você me chamando de velho de novo!

- Não mude de assunto quando estou brigando com você! - Remus deu um soco frustrado na mesa que finalmente fez Sirius ficar quieto. Então ele respirou fundo e segurou a ponte do nariz entre o polegar e o indicador. - Só me prometa que vai pensar melhor antes de fazer alguma coisa assim, tudo bem? Não quero acabar perdendo você de novo.

Sirius parecia genuinamente sério quando respondeu. - Prometo.

Sirius estava rebolando.

Sim. Rebolando.

Rebolando mesmo. Até o chão. E Remus tinha a ligeira impressão de que aquilo não era normal.

Remus resolveu que seria melhor ignorar seu shortinho lilás enfiado na bunda e achou que seria melhor para sua sanidade não perguntar.

Sirius estava inquieto.

Isso era fácil de qualquer observador com o mínimo de atenção perceber, por indicações simples como: não parar de andar de um lado para o outro da sala resmungando para ninguém em especial e dar socos ocasionais na parede ao lado da estante.

Não era nenhuma dessas indicações, no entanto, que diziam a Remus Lupin que Sirius estava inquieto, afinal, ele não estava olhando para o amigo para ver que ele estava andando de um lado para o outro da sala, nem resmungando e socando paredes.

Não. Nada disso.

O que dizia a Remus que Sirius estava inquieto, era o simples fato de que o lobisomem não conseguia se concentrar no livro que estava aberto em seu colo, pois já tinha relido a mesma frase cinco vezes ("e então ela jogou a lagosta no fogo sem pensar muito..."). E esse era o tipo de coisa que só acontecia quando Sirius estava inquieto.

Com um suspiro sofrido, Remus baixou o livro e encarou o amigo, finalmente reparando nos outros sinais, muito mais claros e mais simples de perceber, de que ele estava inquieto.

- O que foi agora, Sirius? - ele perguntou, mesmo sabendo em seus seios qual seria a resposta.

Sirius parou sua caminhada por tempo o suficiente para encarar Remus por exatos dois segundos e responder, mal humorado.

- Não aguento mais ficar enfurnado nessa casa velha, Remus! Preciso sair pra espairecer!

Remus respirou fundo antes de entrar naquela discussão de novo. Devia ser a terceira vez aquela semana que eles tinham essa mesma briga.

- Eu sei que é um saco ficar preso aqui, mas você sabe que não pode sair.

- Mas, Remus! A guerra já acabou!

- Mas você ainda não foi inocentado, Sirius! - Quão difícil podia ser para ele entender aquilo, Remus não podia dizer. - E enquanto você não for inocentado, você ainda é um foragido.

- Mas eles _sabem_ que eu não fiz nada!

- Eu sei disso, Sirius, mas infelizmente nada é assim tão fácil. O pior já passou. É só uma questão de tempo agora até você limpar o seu nome.

- Mas se todo mundo já sabe que eu sou inocente, por que não posso sair?

- Vamos parar com essa palhaçada, ok? Você tem duas escolhas: pode esperar o Ministério declarar sua inocência preso aqui ou pode esperar preso em Azkaban; e, se você não tiver um disfarce muito bom pra sair saracutenando por aí, é pra lá que você vai.

Sirius finalmente parou de andar para um lado para o outro e baixou a cabeça, pensativo. Remus torcia internamente para que ele, enfim, tivesse entendido seu ponto. Quando Sirius subiu as escadarias que levavam aos quartos sem falar mais nada, Remus apenas achou que o animago havia desistido e iria se enfiar no quarto de Walburga com Bicuço, passando o resto do dia emburrado.

Bem mais aliviado por saber que poderia, afinal, passar da maldita frase da lagosta, Remus voltou a seu livro.

A lagosta já tinha sido afogada, cozinhada, aberta e temperada quando a concentração de Lupin foi quebrada novamente. Dessa vez, ele poderia jurar que tinha ouvido a porta da sala batendo. Era um som muito improvável de ter realmente acontecido, sendo muito mais presumível que fosse apenas fruto de sua imaginação. Mas Remus não era conhecido por deixar qualquer fruto de sua imaginação escapar sem uma investigação mais profunda.

Ele marcou a página que estava lendo e deixou o livro sobre o sofá, antes de descer as escadas nas pontas dos pés e dar de cara com... Mas que _diabos_ era aquilo agora!

Definitivamente, não era fruto de sua imaginação. Ela não era tão criativa assim.

- Sirius? O que você está fazendo? - contra qualquer resquício de bom senso, ele tinha que perguntar. E se arrependeu quase imediatamente.

- Eu fui dar uma volta... - foi a resposta meio sem graça do outro, meio esbaforido, que estava escorado à porta da sala como se apenas sua presença ali a estivesse mantendo fechada.

Agora, talvez você, no conforto de seu sofá, ou sentado em sua cadeira giratória na frente de seu computador, provavelmente saiba que a chance de alguém ser idiota ao ponto de acreditar que uma idéia como aquela poderia dar certo é de possivelmente menos de um para um milhão. Remus, no entanto, sabia que Sirius era exatamente aquele um.

- Eu não falei que não era pra você sair...? - Remus perguntou só por perguntar, como faria uma mãe cujo filho enfia o dedo na tomada logo depois de ouvir um "não enfie o dedo na tomada".

- Mas eu realmente não aguentava mais ficar aqui dentro...

- E por que você 'tá com um saco de pão na cabeça?

- Er... bom... você disse que eu poderia sair se achasse um bom disfarce...

- Eu não me lembro de ter mencionado sacos de pães.

- É... que bom que não mencionou... porque não funcionou mesmo.

- Como assim não funcionou? - Remus falou ironicamente. Era óbvio que não funcionaria, mas Sirius sempre tivera o dom de arrastar seus amigos em todas as suas maluquices. Como se qualquer coisa fosse possível se ele estivesse por trás delas.

- Bem, quando cheguei na padaria, o padeiro, Seu Manoel, sabe? Ele olhou pra mim, mesmo com o disfarce, olhou pro mural atrás do balcão e disse: 'Hey! Você não é aquele rapaz procurado por assassinato?' Aí eu dei meia volta e saí correndo. Não sei como ele conseguiu me reconhecer mesmo disfarçado... - Sirius parecia realmente confuso.

- Oh, Deus.. ele não fez isso... - Remus suspirou sofregamente, pelo que devia ser a milionésima vez desde que foi morar com Sirius.

- Fez sim! - Black concordou enfaticamente, com olhos arregalados e movimentos de cabeça que ameaçavam arrancá-la de seu pescoço se não estivesse muito bem presa a ele.

- Eu estava falando de você e não do padeiro! - Remus rosnou, o que Sirius teria achado _sexy_ em outra situação.

- Então seja claro, diabos!

- Bom... se já sabem que você está por aqui, vai ser questão de tempo até ligarem a sua presença à casa da sua família... - Remus falou pensativo, coçando o queixo. De repente, ele ergueu um dedo. - Sirius! Só há uma coisa a fazer! Vamos ter que nos mudar. E, possivelmente, nos esconder!

**Notas das MalfoyMoraine:**

E esse é só o começo u.u

Mas o final já pode ser encontrado em nosso Livejournal. \o/ Junto com outras outras fics que só podem ser lidas la. Dê uma conferida lá ;).

O link esta no nosso profile.

E não esqueça de comentar, sua opinião é muito importante pra gente \o\


End file.
